ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the Ultima Universe
The fictional Ultima universe has quite a detailed history that has been built up in through both the games themselves, and the backstory therein. Events are dated from the foundation of the kingdom of Britannia, hence BC (Britannian Calendar). History before Britannia's founding is uncertain and vague. This timeline includes all the canon single-player Ultima games. The timeline is derived from the events in the following games: Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness, Ultima II: Revenge of the Enchantress, Ultima III: Exodus, Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar, Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny, Ultima VI: The False Prophet, Ultima VII: The Black Gate, Ultima VII: Forge of Virtue, Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle, Ultima VIII: Pagan, Ultima IX: Ascension, Worlds of Ultima: The Savage Empire, Worlds of Ultima: Martian Dreams, Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss, and Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds. The timeline of the Ultima universe can be aligned with that of Earth, however for every year that passes in our world, many centuries may pass in Britannia. The universe of Ultima Online branches off from this timeline just after the events of Ultima I, and thereafter follows an alternate continuity. Pre-History * The wisps teach the Armageddon spell to a human named Zog. Zog casts Armageddon. Life ceases to exist for a long time.Once when 'I' offered sample information to Britannia, the name 'Zog' was given by the life unit that received it. No further contact with Britannia was obtainable for some time after this. Perhaps misuse of the sample information was responsible... Because of the nature of Britannian memory, 'I' now present the sample information to 'you' again... This is a simple invocation of magic energy to bring about the cessation of all life. Wisps in-game conversation with the Avatar, Ultima VI. * Over 3,000 years before the founding of Britannia, the religious Cult of Truth is founded.Know ye that the Ancient Liturgy of Truth hath been in the care of our sect for 3000 years. Alizarkanon, The Ancient Liturgy of Truth, page 2. Ultima III book. * The island of Ambrosia is battered to pieces by "rocks from the sky." It is thought destroyed. * Humans drive the Cyclops race underground.Driven underground many years ago, the Cyclops long to return to return to the surface and drive humans into the sea. The First Age of Darkness, page 13. Ultima I book. * The future King of Akalabeth, Wolfgang, is born. * Wolfgang's first son (unknown), is born. Nothing more is recorded of him. * Wolfgang's second son, Mondain, is born. * The youth British arrives in Sosaria through a blue moongate, and meets Shamino. * At the age of fifteen, Mondain kills his father, and takes his ruby gem. The Age of Darkness * Mondain uses the ruby gem against itself, creating the Gem of Immortality. He begins vile experiments among his own followers, forming hybrid creatures such as Minotaurs, goblins and lizardmen. * British drives Mondain from his corner of Sosaria ("Akalabeth"), and becomes Lord British. * Various heroes enter the service of Lord British, ridding the local realm of monsters, and earning the title "Knight." * The depredations of Mondain puts the study of the arcane arts into low esteem. Various Lords of Sosaria outlaw the practice of magic. * Shamino becomes ruler of his own kingdom in "The Lands of Danger and Despair." * The presence of sea monsters confirmed as the frigate Pembroke is sunk by one in plain sight of a small armada. * Seeking allies to continue his fight against the eight lords of Sosaria, Mondain recruits help from "starwalking monsters of unparalleled savagery." * Minax is born. * At just eleven years of age, Minax is apprenticed to Mondain. * While still young, Minax becomes Mondain's consort. * Exodus is "conceived." * The Stranger appears in Sosaria for the first time, entering through the moongate known as the "Siege Perilous." * The Stranger uses a Time Machine to step outside of natural time and penetrate Mondain's stronghold. In the ensuing battle, the Stranger shatters Mondain's Gem of Immortality and then slays Mondain. Three stray shards of the Gem are accidentally scattered. * The release of magic at Mondain's death causes great upheaval, rending time and space, and three quarters of the world disappears. This may possibly have been a magical failsafe device of Mondain's, designed to make Lord British's realm disappear, leaving the rest of Sosaria ripe for Mondain's conquest. At least some of the lands are later found to still be in reach – the Lands of Danger and Despair becomes the Serpent Isle. * Shortly after Mondain's death, the time doors appear in Sosaria. * Approximately ten years after the defeat of Mondain, Minax, now grown, begins her plans by travelling through the time doors to the era outside of time known as "Legends." * The Stranger appears in Sosaria again. * The following events take place outside the normal timeline. ** In New San Antonio, the Stranger purchases Enilno, the Quicksword, from Sentri the Swashbuckler (1990 A.D.). ** After obtaining a spaceship from Pirate Harbour, and visiting Father Antos on Planet X, the Stranger obtains the magical Ring of Protection from an old man in New San Antonio (2112 A.D., and 1990 A.D.). ** In the place of Legends, outside of time itself, Minax is defeated by the Stranger within the castle Shadowguard. * Timeline resumes normal flow. * Manuscript fragments are found in the wreckage of castle Shadowguard. The writings hint that Minax and Mondain had been lovers, and produced an offspring, but little more. * 20 years after Minax's defeat: The Isle of Fire rises from the sea as molten lava spewing from underwater volcanoes while Monsters begin attacking Sosarian settlements and a pirate fleet appears at sea, sweeping all other ships of commerce before it.Twenty years the peace lasted. Twenty years is also the time needed for an infant to become a person... Time passed, and the omens began to be troubled... Then one day, in a fiery birth of molten lava, an island rose up in the middle of the ocean. The Book of Play, "The Adventure". Ultima III book. * Exodus summons the Balance Serpent (also known as the Great Earth Serpent) from its home in the Ethereal Void, and it takes position at the harbor entrance of the Isle of Fire. * On the Serpent Isle, the War of Imbalance breaks out. * A ship is found sailing abandoned, devoid of crew, with the word "Exodus" scrawled in blood on its deck. * Lord British commissions several people to map out the land in preparation for whatever evil onslaught Exodus is preparing. * The Time Lord, in the guise of the cartographer Hawkwind, discovers the functioning of the moongates. Before he can communicate the knowledge, he is attacked and gravely wounded outside Castle Britannia. * Shamino returns from his mission of mapping the interior of Castle of Fire, on the Isle of Fire. The experience renders him temporarily insane. * The Stranger reappears in Sosaria, and recruits three local adventurers for aid. * The lost island of Ambrosia is rediscovered. * The Stranger consults with the Time Lord for the first time. * The Stranger and his companions destroy Exodus in his castle. This triggers a violent set of cataclysms that rearranges much of the land, destroying several cities in the process. The destruction is likely the result of Exodus losing control over his transformation mechanisms (used to raise the Isle of Fire in the first place), due to his interface to the natural world being destroyed. * The final forces of evil defeated in a vast battle on the Bloody Plains. Thousands of soldiers die on both sides in the conflict. The Age of Enlightenment * Between 0 BC and 60 BC ** The city-states of Sosaria band together and form Britannia, electing Lord British as leader. ** Lord British forms the Great Council. ** The system of Virtues is established. ** Erstam and others protest Lord British's system of virtues, and leave Britannia for the Serpent Isle. ** Lord British commissions three Shrines of the Principles to be built on the Isle of Fire. ** The gargoyles summon the spirits of Mondain, Minax and Exodus to inhabit their three Shrines of the Principles. Exodus' summoning causes the Isle of Fire to sink into the sea, not to be seen again for over three centuries. ** The town of Magincia is destroyed by demons, presumably for the pride of its inhabitants. ** The Stranger reappears in Britannia. ** The Stranger retrieves the artifact known as the Skull of Mondain from a deep well in the Great Sea. The well is the original site of the Stranger's battle with Mondain, as evidenced by the three volcanic plumes nearby - caused by the three Shards. The removal of the skull caused two things to happen: a volcanic island arose (on which Blackthorn's castle was built), and the Shards were knocked loose. ** The Stranger throws the Skull of Mondain into the Great Stygian Abyss, opening the Abyss permanently and destroying the skull. ** The Stranger, now known as the Avatar after having mastered the eight Virtues, survives the Abyss, and enters the Chamber of the Codex at the bottom. The Codex of Ultimate Wisdom is found, and the Avatar returns to Earth. * Circa 60 BC - The monks of Empath Abbey begin making wine.The monks who reside there are famous for their ability to produce exquisite wine... Thou shouldst try some. The monks have been making it for more than three hundred years! Perrin, circa 361 BC. Ultima VII. * Between 60 BC and 137 BC ** The Great Council raises the Codex from the Great Stygian Abyss, and enshrines it on the Isle of the Avatar. ** Geological instability induced by the raising of the Codex causes the formation of the Underworld. Creatures begin pouring out of the dungeons again. ** The Great Council seals the eight dungeons. ** A great drought engulfs the northeastern quadrant of Britannia, destroying Britannia's third largest lake, Lake Generosity, and creating the desert known as the Drylands. ** The village of Vesper is abandoned. ** Lord British commissions the writing of the Book of Lore. ** The knight Seggallion inadvertently leaves his homeland Ashtalarea through a blue moongate, and becomes a sailor and pirate in Britannia. * 103 BC - The monks of Empath Abbey stop taking vows of silence.One common misconception is that monks still hold on to the outdated notion that "silence is golden." While this was, perhaps, a tenet they supported as late as 0103, no longer do the monks of the renowned Empath Abbey care to remain speechless. I.M. Munk, The Silence Of Chastity. Ultima VII in-game book. * 105 BC ** July 12 - Gendra, shipwright of Trinsic, officially commissions the ship "Golden Hinde". This ship is later sailed by Leodon and Lenora of Buccaneer's Den (in Ultima VI). * 136 BC ** January 1 - The ghosts of ruined Magincia are finally laid to rest through magical means. ** March 12 - The town of New Magincia is founded, mostly by former farmers of Vesper. * 137 BC ** June 21 - Captain Johne's ship sinks through a whirlpool and is lost in the Underworld (Ultima V: Lazarus date).Ultima V: Lazarus: The Tale of Captain Johne, page 4. ** September 23 - Captain Johne kills his shipmates, who through the power of the Shards become the Shadowlords (Ultima V: Lazarus date).Ultima V: Lazarus: The Tale of Captain Johne, page 23. ** November 26 - A female child, perhaps twelve or thirteen, appears in Lord Shalineth's court. She proceeds to prophesy of an unknown hero, entering a place of great darkness, using three magical artifacts. Near the end of her prophecy, she loses control of the vision and is killed by unknown magical forces.Lord Shalineth, Paths of Destiny, pages 68-69. ** November 27 - Lord British begins his exploration of the Underworld through the waterfall in river Maelstrom, leaving one of his nobles, Lord Blackthorn, in charge during his absence.[http://www.uo.com/archive/ultima5/u5ventur.html Lord British's Underworld Adventure at the Ultima Online Archive]. ** December 1 - British is captured by the Shadowlords. * Between December 1, 137 BC and 139 BC ** Lord Blackthorn declares martial law, and enacts his repressive Code of Virtue. Blackthorn seizes the Crown of Lord British as a symbol of his new authority. ** Iolo, Shamino, and the other Companions of the Avatar are declared outlaws. ** In an attempt to save one of the Crown Jewels, the jester Chuckles has the Sceptre of Lord British transferred by courier to Lord Malone of Serpent's Hold. Unfortunately, the courier passes through Trinsic while a Shadowlord is present (either Astaroth or Nosfentor). The Shadowlord steals the Sceptre and disappears. ** From his prison, Lord British befriends the daemon (later revealed to be a gargoyle) Sin'Vraal, and convinces him to become a good guy. Sin'Vraal flees the service of Astaroth in the Underworld for the Drylands of Britannia. **Iolo and Shamino anonymously commission Sir Arbuthnot, the Royal Coinmaker, to mint a magical coin in the image of the symbol of the Codex, to use in summoning the Avatar. * 139 BC ** April 4 - Lord Shalineth, the leader of the Lycaeum, completes the book Paths of Destiny as an aid for the Avatar upon his return.Lord Shalineth, Paths of Destiny, page 1. ** April 5 - The Avatar is called through the moongates by Iolo and Shamino.Ultima V, in-game initial date. * Between 139 BC and 141 BC ** The Avatar meets with the wizard Sutek, who has divined the nature of the Shadowlords. ** Using the Flames of Virtue, the Avatar destroys the remaining Shards of Mondain's Gem and the three Shadowlords. ** Avatar rescues Lord British from the Underworld, before returns to Earth. ** Blackthorn is banished by Lord British to an unknown land, later revealed to be the Serpent Isle. ** The Underworld collapses. The realm of the gargoyles begins to disappear, bit by bit. * c. 150 BC - Captain Hawkins' ship, the Empire, is destroyed when the crew mutinies. Their treasure is buried on the island later known as Spektran, and a map is created and distributed among nine pirates. ** Sutek is driven mad by his own magical experiments, and begins performing inhuman experiments combining animal forms, reminiscent of Mondain. * 155 BC - The cyclops Iskander Ironheart is born. * c. 160 BC - Captain Johne sets out to explore Hythloth, and befriends the gargoyle Beh Lem. ** In a massive earthquake, the island of Bordermarch sinks beneath the ocean and is lost. ** Gargoyles begin attacking Britannia. They capture the shrines one by one. ** Quenton is murdered by Michael, aka Blade. * 161 BC - The knight Gertan and several others are heavily wounded in an attempt to retake the Shrine of Compassion from the Gargoyles. ** The Gargoyles divine that the destruction of their world is caused by the removal of the Codex, and that the instigator is the False Prophet - later revealed to be the Avatar. ** July 4 - The Avatar is called through a red moongate by the Gargoyles, who attempt to ritually sacrifice him. He is saved by Iolo, Shamino and Dupre and escapes via moongate to Lord British's throne room. * 163 BC - Avatar returns the Codex to the Void, and restores peace between Humans and Gargoyles. Avatar returns to Earth. ** Penumbra enters a magical sleep, waiting for the Avatar to reappear and awaken her. ** Terfin is founded on the island where Blackthorn's castle originally stood as a new home for gargoyle refugees. * c. 170 BC - Gargoyles that do not wish to live in peace with humans form bands of brigands and terrorize the countryside. One such band, led by Gratagralem is shown the way of honor by Dupre, and he forms them into a group dedicated the virtue, named "The Locusts." (UA Website) ** Michael aka Blade is sentenced to death by the High Court of Yew for the murder of Quenton. * 172 BC - Iskander Ironheart slays the seven gazer princes that stole the eye from the cyclops tribal leader. After this, he is known embarrassingly as "Wonder Boy." * 173 BC - Sir Arthur Cabirus obtains permission from Lord British and founds a new Town of Virtue on the Isle of the Avatar. He sends out a call to the land to join him. * c. 175 BC - Mordra crosses from Pagan to Britannia ** Horance, already half-mad from isolation, casts spells to give himself immortality, but in the process turns into a liche and becomes completely insane. ** Horance builds his Dark Tower on the main island of Skara Brae ** Horance sends his minions to capture Trent's wife, Rowena, killing her in the process ** Caine attempts to mix a potion which can trap Horance. Due to Mayor Forsythe’s ineptitude, the formula explodes, destroying the entire town, killing all inhabitants instantly. * 178 BC - The Abyssal colony is well-established. * 181 BC - Baron Almric's fortress completed. * 193 BC - Stonegate is occupied by a small colony of wingless gargoyles. * 195 BC - Lord Vemelon, mayor of Jhelom, and a party of warriors invade Stonegate, slaughter the occupying gargoyles and claim the keep as Vemelon's private estate. Years later the castle is occupied by trolls and then by an evil wizard, before collapsing into a swamp. * 199 BC ** January 17 - Alluria, shipwright of New Magincia, officially commissions the ship "Anne's Revenge." * c. 207 BC - An infamous peeping-tom case leads to the outlawing of white X-ray potions. Eventually, an even whiter "Light" potion takes its place among the popular stock.Alagner, Alagner's Book Of Marvelous And Astonishing Things. Ultima VII in-game book. * c. 210 BC **Sir Arthur Cabirus dies in the abyss of natural causes, presumably from old age. ** The Abyssal colony begins to quarrel and fall apart. ** Baron Almric II seals the doors to the Stygian Abyss. * 227 BC ** February 29 - Denyel, husband of Mythra, enters a cave on an exploring expedition and never returns. * c. 250 BC - Byman of Serpent Isle writes the book The Dwellers of Serpent Isle about the sosarian settlers of Serpent Isle.One quarter of a millennium ago, the man-daemon Lord British impressed upon the citizens of Sosaria his Eight Virtues. Byman, The Dwellers of Serpent Isle. Ultima VII Part Two in-game book. * c. 270 BC ** The wizard Tyball allows the demon known as the Slasher of Veils to kill Garamon, accidentally trapping it within the Great Stygian Abyss's Chamber of Virtue. ** Baron Almric III's daughter, Arial, is kidnapped. ** The Avatar is summoned by Garamon, and appears in Arial's bedroom during the kidnapping. Being accused of the deed, the Avatar is sent into the Abyss to either rescue Arial or die trying. ** Deep within the Stygian Abyss, The Avatar kills the wizard Tyball, and rescues Arial. ** With the help of Garamon, the Avatar releases enough power to open a dimensional gate at the base of the Abyss, which the Avatar uses to banish the Slasher of Veils from Britannia. ** The volcano within the Stygian Abyss erupts, destroying the remnants of the settlement. The inhabitants escape with Garamon's help, and resettle in dungeon Despise. ** With its reason for existence (and most of its settlements) gone, Baron Almric's town abandons the Isle of the Avatar. * 320 BC - Several "minor wars" among feuding nobles break out. A young Batlin fights in these as a soldier after training in Minoc. * 329 BC - The "minor wars" of Britannia end. Batlin moves to Britain and becomes a bard for a while. * 331 BC - Batlin meets Abraham and Elizabeth, fellow adventure seekers, in Britain. They agree to split up and search the world for their destinies for 10 years, then return to Britain. * 335 BC - Felcrodon, a theoretical meta-paraphilosopher, proposes his theory that there are not rays of undetectable, invisible energy bombarding Britannia. The populace breathes easier.Mempto, Mempto Rays: A Qualitative Study In Metaparaphilosophical Radiation. Ultima VII in-game book. * 339 BC - Batlin visits Skara Brae, and has an encounter with Horance, which drives him partially insane. After this, Batlin begins to hear the Guardian's voice. (two years before founding) * 340 BC - Burnside becomes mayor of Minoc. He would remain so for more than twenty years. The Age of Armageddon * 341 BC - Batlin, Abraham, and Elizabeth gain permission from Lord British to found the Fellowship. The first branch hall is established in Britain. ** The Britannian Mining Company (BMC) is founded. The town of Vesper is reformed as a small colony of miners for the Mining Company. ** The BMC petitions Lord British for permission to reopen the door to Dungeon Covetous. ** The BMC begins supplying blackrock ore to Batlin. ** The Construction of the Generators and the Black Gate begins. * 342 BC ** May 23 - Rohdon, shipwright of Britain, officially commissions the ship "Dragon's Breath." This ship was formerly the Constellation, until it was heavily damaged and rebuilt. * 343 BC - The Tetrahedron Generator goes online. ** Kalideth, a mage who is going slowly mad because of the Tetrahedron Generator, is killed by the cyclops Iskander Ironheart in an act of self-defense. * 347 BC - Spark is born. * 350 BC - The Seven Year Drought begins. * 355 BC - The House of Games opens for business on Buccaneer's Den. ** August 2 - Gargan, shipwright of Trinsic, officially commissions the ship "The Scaly Eel." * 356 BC - The Fellowship branch in Moonglow is founded by Rankin. * 357 BC - Finster, an outspoken candidate for political office in Britain, is murdered. ** The Seven Year Drought ends. * 358 BC - Finnegan is elected mayor of Trinsic. ** January 3 - Russell, shipwright of New Magincia, officially commissions the ship "Nymphet." ** March 19 - Clint, shipwright of Britain, officially commissions the ship "The Beast." ** Several ships built by Owen of Minoc sink, including one with Korl's brother on board. * 359 BC - Patterson is elected mayor of Britain, defeating the farmer Brownie in a landslide. ** June 24 - Kethron, shipwright of Moonglow, officially commissions the ship "Lusty Wench." * 361 BC - The Time Lord is trapped by the Guardian in the Shrine of Spirituality. ** May - Inamo immigrates from Terfin to Trinsic. ** October - One week before his murder, Christopher argues with Klog and tries to leave the Fellowship. ** Christopher is killed around 2am. The Avatar appears the next morning. ** At that same moment, the Isle of Fire rises from the sea again, due to Erethian's magical interference. * 362 BC - Avatar meets the cyclops Iskander Ironheart and saves him from Eiko and her sister, the daughters of the mage Kalineth. ** August 1 ** At a final confrontation, Hook, Abraham, and Elizabeth are killed by the Avatar and his companions. Batlin escapes. The Black Gate is destroyed at the moment of the astronomical alignment, just as the Guardian is attempting to pass through. * 363 BC ** August 1 - Exactly one year after the destruction of the Black Gate, Lord British holds a celebration at Castle British, and the Guardian casts a spell, imprisoning the castle and all within in a shell of blackrock. ** Over the course of eight days, the Avatar explores eight worlds in order to break the imprisonment of Castle British. ** During the course of the imprisonment, Mayor Patterson betrays Lord British, murdering Lady Tory and the scholar Nelson, before being killed himself while trying to assassinate the Avatar. * 364 BC ** Gwenno leaves for the Serpent Isle, in pursuit of Batlin ** February - Approximately six months later: The Avatar and his three companions pass through the Serpent Pillars to the Serpent Isle. * 365 BC - The Imbalance storms begin. The Royal Mint is teleported/exchanged with a lighthouse from Serpent Isle. ** The gargoyles fall prey to a sleeping sickness, and the Emps begin to die out. ** Lord Marsten and Treasurer Spektor are revealed to be traitors to the city of Monitor, selling strategic secrets to the goblins. ** Dupre, after making a royally stupid remark, is tried for sedition in Fawn. While investigating the case, the Avatar discovers that the Oracle of Fawn is being manipulated by the high priestess Kylista and the captains of Fawn. Dupre is exonerated on all charges. ** After a late night rendezvous with the MageLord of Moonshade's girlfriend, the Avatar is falsely accused and sentenced to the imprisonment in the Mountains of Freedom. With Stefano's help, the Avatar wins his freedom. ** Shamino, once king of the Lands of Danger and Despair, returns to his now-ruined castle on the Serpent Isle and makes peace with the ghost of his former fiancée. ** Batlin's quest for achieving immortality comes to an abrupt end as he attempts to open the Wall of Lights in Serpent Isle's subterranean city of Spinebreaker, but makes a crucial error in performing the ritual to do so. The sage is fatally struck down as the Guardian idly observes, displeased with his betrayal. The three Banes of Chaos, improperly contained by Batlin, break free of their captor to inhabit Dupre, Iolo, and Shamino. ** The Banes go on a rampage throughout the Serpent Isle, annihilating 90% of the population. ** Dupre sacrifices himself and bonds with the Chaos Serpent. ** The Avatar achieves Balance in the Serpent Isle and saves existence. The Guardian teleports him to Pagan. * c. 365 BC ** Skara Brae is resettled, and a giant stone sentinel is built to protect the town from any further evil. ** Raven, daughter of the pirate Samhayne is born in Buccaneer's Den. ** Iolo, Gwenno and Shamino return from the Serpent Isle. They carry with them Dupre's ashes. ** Dupre's ashes are entombed in a magnificent crypt just outside Trinsic. * c. 366 BC or c. 566 BC ** The Guardian brings the former Lord Blackthorn under his thrall, and he returns to Britannia secretly. ** The runes of virtue disappear from the Britannian Museum. ** Someone (possibly Blackthorn?) corrupts the runes with a ritual cast from the parapets of Stonegate. ** The Great Cataclysm occurs, Britannia is reshaped: The cities of Jhelom, Trinsic, Cove, Minoc and Vesper are destroyed, as are Empath Abbey and Serpent’s Hold. ** Eight columns spring from the ground near each of the eight dungeons. The corrupted runes are placed within them. ** The eight shrines of virtue are corrupted; as a consequence no spells above that of linear magic can be cast any longer. ** In Skara Brae, the Sentinel topples to the ground, though the town continues to thrive. ** Iolo and Gwenno’s home in Yew is also destroyed, and the couple move back to Britain. ** Cove’s destruction leads to the death of Lord Heather, and, devastated by the destruction of her life, Jaana moves back to Yew. ** In the ensuing chaos, the Codex is removed from the Void, eventually, the pirate guild leader Samhayne recovers it. * c. 367 BC or c. 567 BC ** The citizens of Cove and Minoc rebuild their towns on Dagger Isle, north of Moonglow. ** Trinsic is rebuilt on the ruins of the old. ** The surviving knights of Jhelom and Serpent’s Hold found Valoria, near the caldera of the volcano which destroyed the Valorian Isles. Sir Geoffrey, captain of Lord British’s guard, retires his post at Castle British to become their new commander. ** Their pride growing with the raising of the column near Hythloth, nearly all the gargoyles leave Terfin as their chief architect Wislem constructs a magnificent magical dome beneath the sea, which they name Ambrosia. The gargoyles build a life away from humans. They take with them the Gargoyle Lens from the Britannian Museum, blaming humans for the disappearance of the Codex. ** The shepherds and farmers of New Magincia are also affected by the columns, and leave their flocks and fields in search of grander dreams elsewhere. Only Katrina, companion to the Avatar, remains. ** Shamino undertakes an adventure to uncover the secret behind the columns, but becomes trapped in the spirit realm by the Guardian. * c. 368 BC or c. 568 BC ** Riots in Cove destroy much of the town and leave many inhabitants dead. ** Blackthorn allies with remaining gargoyles in Terfin, as well as evil humans, and begins to construct a massive fortress of evil on the island, in addition to a gate for the Guardian to enter Britannia. * c. 369 BC or c. 569 BC ** Blackthorn forms the Wyrmguard. ** Lord British separately sends Iolo, Jaana, Mariah, Geoffrey and Julia to investigate the columns. None of them return, and are instead corrupted by the Guardian and forced to serve him in the Wyrmguard. ** The dungeon Wrong is reopened to serve as prison for those found guilty by the court of Yew. * c. 386 BC or c. 586 BC ** Mayor Aidon of Britain begins the popular policy of exiling the sick and poor to Paws. ** Vasagrelem, King of the Gargoyles, is exiled from Ambrosia, along with his servant Desbet, for wanting to maintain contact with humans. ** The mage Nico, currently residing in Britain, leaves to rescue his brother from the people of Cove. Lord British gives the mage his Orb of the Moons. ** The Guardian successfully enters Britannia, and begins preparations for the final conquest of the world. ** March 19 (Vernal Equinox) - The Avatar reappears in Britannia in Terfin, but the Time Lord quickly teleports him to safety, taking him to Stonegate. ** The domed city of Ambrosia is destroyed through the pride of the gargoyles. Their entire race is almost wiped out. ** The rebuilt city of Skara Brae is destroyed by the Guardian. ** In the ensuing months the Avatar neutralizes the columns of the Guardian and restores the Shrines, assisted by his companion Raven. Then, with his eight original companions assisting him, the Avatar journeys to Terfin where he uses the Armageddon spell to defeat the Guardian once and for all, but at the cost of the Avatar's own life. Pagan Timeline The timeline of Ultima VIII is distinct and incongruent with the timeline of Britannia. The events that happen during the game did not happen at the same rate of time in Britannia. When the Avatar escapes Pagan at the end of the game, an indeterminate amount of time has passed in Britannia since the Guardian delivered the Avatar to Pagan. * The being known as the Avatar is dropped into Pagan by the Guardian. The Avatar is rescued by a fisherman named Devon. * The Avatar undergoes the traditional rituals to becoming a Necromancer. * The Avatar becomes a Theurgist. * The Avatar joins the sorcerer's cabal. * The Avatar enters the great ethereal void and defeats the four elemental Titans of Pagan; Stratos, Hydros, Lithos and Pyros. The Avatar becomes the Titan of Ether. * The Avatar returns to Britannia. References *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima I. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1980. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima II: Revenge of the Enchantress. Sierra, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1982. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima III: Exodus. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1983. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1985. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1988. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima VI: The False Prophet. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1990. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima VII: The Black Gate. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1992. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima VII: The Forge of Virtue. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1992. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima VII Part 2: The Serpent Isle. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1993. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima VIII: Pagan. Electronic Arts. PC/DOS. (in English). 1994. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima IX: Ascension. Electronic Arts. PC/Windows. (in English). 1999-10-31. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima Worlds of Adventure: The Savage Empire. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1990. *Origin Systems, Inc.. Ultima Worlds of Adventure 2: Martian Dreams. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1991. *Looking Glass Studios. Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1992. *Looking Glass Studios. Ultima Underworld II: The Labyrinth of Worlds. Origin Systems, Inc.. PC/DOS. (in English). 1992. External links * Timeline on which this one was based Category:Other Things